


hold you down and tear you open (love i'd never hurt you)

by WindyRein



Series: Dashboard Confessions [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Song Lyrics, The songs you sing are heard by your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up to a voice he can't place and words he doesn't have context for but at least he wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold you down and tear you open (love i'd never hurt you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was reading through Taylor's headcanons once again (as one is wont to do, since they are _glorious_ ) and the first line just got stuck in my head and the scene just unraveled before my eyes and this is what all of that [lovely, lovely inspiration](http://trashkink.tumblr.com/post/123908070514/so-soulmates-au-where-you-get-songs-stuck-in-your) bred.
> 
> Also, I like to think that the music you listen to, and especially the songs you choose to sing out loud, have far more importance than they do outside this AU, since those songs are your first connection to your soulmate and the gateway for them to learn to know you.
> 
> Title from [The Horror of Our Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kQ-0bBkMIY).
> 
>  
> 
> **Content warning in end notes.**

_no death can tear us apart_

It's the first thing Peter hears when he regains awareness. He remembers dying in flames with Larger Than Life playing in his head. He remembers Talia screaming her pain and her power sweeping through him. He remembers trying to cling to it.

Now he feels rough sheets under him and smells hospitalsickness ** _death_** and he wonders.

_but death has a claim and a right to my bride_

The quiet murmur shocks him enough to kick his wolf from mourning its pack and Alpha straight to the violent rage of possessiveness over their mate.

But then Peter realizes. It's a song. It's lyrics and their soulmate and he hasn't been singing and... Oh. His soulmate must think he's dead.

He tries to open his mouth to sing. But nothing happens. He tries and tries and still it doesn't work.

His head goes quiet.

***

When he wakes up again, he can see. It takes a moment for him to realize his eyes are open and the white expanse in front of him is the hospital room's ceiling.

His head is quiet.

He remembers the song he'd woken to and its melancholy lyrics and he panics. Just as he's about to tear his muscles into moving by sheer moondamned will, his head is filled with _well, i fixed you up when they said you were past repair and i stitched you up_ and he relaxes.

Then he starts wondering about his soulmate's mental health.

He falls asleep before concluding anything.

***

There's an annoying, sickly-sweet voice talking beside him and he can feel hands smoothing the blanket over his lap and he almost snarls at this stranger who dares to touch him so familiarly.

He tenses up when the woman (nurse?) moves away from his side to do something on the other side of the room and he's rising from the chair and _i'll fill the graveyards 'till i have you_ and a moment's pause while he relaxes to the familiar voice and _hold you down and tear you open, live inside you - love i'd never hurt you_.

He almost snorts aloud at that. Seems like his mate is a twisted little thing.

He waits for the nurse to leave.

She lingers.

(he doesn't like it)

***

When she's finally gone and he's still awake he rifles through his mental catalogue of songs with lyrics he remembers. It takes a while for him to come to a decision but that's not the hard part. The hard part is figuring out singing without a working voice.

It takes him longer than he likes and definitely more energy than he likes to painstakingly mold the words and the melody in his mind but when he finally let's go of the words and the memory of singing to Babka's grave, it's almost like something startles and a moment later a tentative voice singing in his head continues.

He falls to a half-doze listening to the soft voice slowly gaining confidence and finally lulling him to a peaceful sleep he can't remember.

 _nothing satisfies me but your soul_ echoes through his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
>  **Warning:** For a moment Peter thinks Stiles has committed suicide.
> 
> Songs in order of appearance are [No Death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYtvkoqTnSs), [Seamstress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELsryzJ5Hpg), [The Horror of Our Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kQ-0bBkMIY) and [Oh Death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q-QH1XiCQw).
> 
> Babka is Russian for grandmother and used mostly because I just didn't want to use Babuška.


End file.
